Kagara Minzaru
'''Character First Name''' Kagara '''Character Last Name''' Minzaru '''IMVU Username''' KagaraMinzaru '''Nickname (optional)''' "The Hammer" '''Age''' ''23'' '''Date of Birth''' ''12/25/177'' '''Gender''' ''female'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Minzaru'' '''Height''' ''5'5'' '''Weight''' ''98 lb'' '''Blood Type''' B- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Two black lines the run across her cheeks on either side of her face. '''Affiliation''' Ikotsugakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Kagara is an incredible prideful individual, she was brought up in a small family but yet they always instilled a degree of self respect in her from a very young age. One of the major teachings of her clan being that "Those who cling to life, die. Those who defy death, live." And this message she personified. To always push that limit when most would stop in fear of injury or death and advancing through it. Kagara is also a very "holier than thou" person. In the since that she always see's her self as being in the right, and that any cause she fights for is the on the side of justice. On the other hand, when not training or fighting Kagara can be quite the frivolous individual. There is always time for relaxation and story's when a battle does not call, and is generally a quiet, yet happy person. She has a tendency to preform acts of kindness, and cover it with a hard demeanor to not appear soft to others and is known in her home for being a role-model of sorts. However she is also loyal to a fault to her family and could easily turn on any outside force that threatened the Minzaru. '''Behaviour''' Kagara can normally behave in a snobby child like manner from taunting others to full out abusing and bullying those weaker then her. She finds authority hard to follow and will normally ignore orders out of shear rebellion, preferring to do things her way and her way only. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''Wolfs care not for the opinions of sheep. '' '''Summoning''' ''None'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Minzaru, a small clan formed only of kagara and her brother Ero. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Chuunin'' '''Element One''' ''Fire'' '''Element Two''' ''None'' '''Weapon of choice''' Puppets '''Strengths''' Strength,Chakra Manipulation,Stamina '''Weaknesses''' Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Medical Jutsu '''Chakra colour''' Red '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' One sword. Large summoning scroll. 39 Sendon '''Jutsu List''' '''Generic Sealing Technique-''' This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Anticipation:The user will focus on an opponent, watching closely for any movements. Their bodies reactions will increase as long as they remain motionless, allowing them to respond quicker to physical attacks. This jutsu cannot be used immediately, and must be used one post before gaining the benefits. Multi-Punch: The ninja will release a barrage of fist blows in a rapid blur, seeking not to strike as hard as possible but rather as fast as possible, each strike weak on its own but together a powerful flurry. Crushing Fist: A taijutsu technique where the ninja palm strikes their enemy, hurling them away. With impressive strength, this technique could be quite devastating. This move is capable of knocking an opponent approximately 30-40 feet back. '''Minzaru Soul Seal-''' This technique is used to seal the soul and mind of a person into another, being performed in a ritualistic manner. The person sealed into the other will be able to communicate with their host '''Minzaru Soul Release- '''This technique is used to release a small amount of chakra from the seal, giving this bonus chakra to the user and allowing them a small amount of added strength. It is only for small bursts, and is known as a last resort for Minzaru members. Summoning: Puppet warlord: This is kagara's one and only puppet that she summons. While most other puppet users will focus on using more puppets she points her ambitions to only using one, bigger, stronger puppet. This puppet stands at almost 15 feet tall and wieghs almost 600 lb's. The puppet is bipedal in nature with massive legs as large as tree trunks. its four massive arms, jointed much like a humans wields a massive sword in each hand that range to 8 feet long a peace. As for the inner workings of the puppet its chest cavity is filled with a almost Singijeon like contraption that can fire up to 50 highly explosive rockets. The head it's self has a cannon like weapon in its mouth that can shoot one of two types of shots at a time. "Grape shot" Fires a massive amount of small pellets in a wide arc in front of the puppet, not very accuret but deadly in close range. The second type is a explosive cannon ball that when hit causes a massive blast of chakra infused gun poweder that can level a whole building. Puppet Jutsu: Bushidos end: When kagara's puppet becomes to damaged to fight she can activate a self destruct affect in the puppet, this sets off all of the puppets weapons inside of its own body to cause a huge explosion that has a kill range of almost 50-100 yards depending on how much weaponry is still in the puppet. This ability has a one week cool down and negates the summoning of the puppet for the duration do to the need for repairs. Can only be used while under the jutsu: Minzaru Soul Release. Exploding flame shot jutsu: By creating a spark of Fire-based chakra from their hands, this jutsu allows the user to throw multiple balls of orange flame from their hands, which are able to cause fiery explosions on impact. The shots can also light the opponent on fire. '''Allies''' Ikotsugakure '''Enemies''' '''Kagaras one rival is her brother, Ero.''' '''Background Information''' Kagara was born after the rapture of the Minzaru village, the youngest of two children next to her older brother Ero. Kagara lived the life of a refugee, moving from place to place with her parents as her father did odd mercenary jobs to help fund the minzaru clan. Even with how famous her father was for being an amazing ninja the money seemed to never last long and poverty and hunger were never far away from Kagaras mind as a child. However when it seemed that things could not get any worse, her father vanished while out on a mission and was assumed KIA. Her mother out of grief became very ill and after a few short months of doctors trying everything they could to breath life back to the woman she just could not seem to get better. That was when she learned of the Minzaru Reincarnation Seal. Kagaras mother sealed her self in to her daughter to bestow her remaining power, and all the power sealed in her mother to her. Now with Only Ero and Kagara left to wander they drifted from village to village looking for a place to stay and soon fell in to Getsugakure: Village Hidden Under the Moon. They decided to stay when they found a little work on the side doing odd work for little pay and decided to enroll in to the academy in the village, and that is where the story of Kagara Minzaru begins. '''Roleplaying Library''' '''Approved by:'''